The present disclosure relates to a monitor displaying a video signal and a video signal display method.
A camera captures an image of an object, and a monitor displays the image based on the video signal outputted from the camera. In this case, the colors expressed by the image of the object displayed on the monitor are often different from the colors that are visually recognized by the observer.
There is a demand for displaying an image of an object on a monitor with the same colors as those of an object visually recognized by the observer. In order to address the demand, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-172649 (Patent Document 1) describes that an image of an object is captured by using a multispectral camera.
A normal camera decomposes colors of an object into three primary colors: R (red), G (green), and B (blue), to generate an RGB video signal. In other words, a normal camera represents the colors of an object using three spectra of red, green, and blue. On the other hand, the multispectral camera represents more than three colors of an object with multiple spectra (for example, six spectrums).